There has been a large number of attempts to simulate the appearance of the full log construction with the use of a siding system. Most of these attempts try to suggest that wood is no longer available or too expensive. Despite environmentalist concerns for protecting the wildlife, thus forcing reduction of usable timberlands and the unfortunate acid rain's destruction of large numbers of timber, the full log is readily available and reasonably priced in today's market. Some attempts are based on designs of using a pre-constructed wall with a chosen insulation and a wood siding being half log or less that out performs the insulating value of the full log. With the superior quality of insulating materials today, the thermal mass concept of the full log construction cannot compete in locations that experience extreme temperatures for extended periods. This lack of insulating value (R factor) with the full log can be identified in higher utility expenses. While other attempts combine stated reasons and also suggest an "easy to apply" siding method. This concept is true because any design or building code does not have to be considered and the installation can be accomplished as a simple siding procedure. Though simple enough, the considered applications are relating to pre-constructed walls consisting of and limited to wooden stud design. The intention for application to any other type of wall design is eliminated because of the method in which securing the siding to the wall is performed. Application is standard within the industry, all logs are securely mounted to the walls with the use of large nails (spikes). In recent years the introduction of a screw style nail has given better gripping power. These nails are driven directly into and through the half log then into the stud within the wall. Conveniently over looked is the damage the nails do to the studs as they penetrate. Being quite large the nails easily and frequently will split the stud severely, resulting in a dramatically weakened structure from the application. All nails are concealed by the stacking of the next row of half log siding. Decorative trim may be used around any area of the building that shows exposed cuts or needs a finished appearance. Understanding that most designs for the half log siding take into consideration for the weather, trying to keep the wind and rain out. Commonly used are tongue and groove cuts made into the logs to help provide this seal. Also widely used is a foam seal or caulk that is placed between where any two logs may join. With a variety of quality stains and sealers available today the maintenance required for a wood exterior is effectively reduced and no longer a major concern for the individuals who purchase them.
Despite the introduction of maintenance free vinyl and aluminum sidings with an arsenal of styles and colors, including imitation wood textures, the log home industry is experiencing substantial sales growth. Each year additional manufacturers and suppliers join the industry to enjoy an ever expanding market. Though the half log or insulated log wall is fairly new, the benefits and cost effectiveness of its construction are becoming quite popular and almost every supplier is offering a version of it.
The only compatible previous patent found, Kinser U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,925 Simulated Log Building Structure, will be discussed here to briefly enlighten the reader of the objectives of this patent, differences, flaws in design, and the limitations related with the application of this siding method. Kinser states that the object of his invention is to provide a prefabricated building system that when assembled gives the building the appearance of a log home that has been custom built by hand-hewing the ends of logs and caulking between adjacent logs for the log and mortar look. It is also clearly stated that this method of simulating the log and mortar is only applicable for new construction consisting of a wood studded wall and being the corner post is considered a main component of the building structure. Though the mortar spacer also later referred to as a mounting connector by Kinser was intended primarily as a decorative piece then decided to give it the duty of securing the log facing material to the wall. A nail which is illustrated or as suggested any conventional attachment means usable in the building industry to secure these elements must penetrate this mortar spacer and fasten to the wall, in doing so it is clearly noticeable that any authenticity in the custom built simulation will be lost because this in not required on such construction. Whereas the mounting system in present invention is specifically designed for the task of securely holding the large half logs in position on any pre-constructed wall that is flat and that which may be made of any building material. Remaining completely concealed within the assembly its means of fastening is not obvious, even to the skilled in the art which is a requirement with Kinser's method. Also with Kinser's method he has allowed for the natural movement in all wood products but unfortunately this movement is noticeable at the corner post made with the extensive cutting to make it appear as a real crafted dovetail notched corner assembly. The means in which this movement is noticed is by a separation of the log facing and mortar spacer at the abutting to the dovetail corner post. Again, any authenticity in this custom built assembly is lost because this is not found on log buildings. To further mark the boundaries of his invention he intentionally mentioned that this wall assembly is to be as thin as possible and obtain the R-19 insulation rating that he considers a high value and energy saving. The reality is that in today's building industry a simulated log wall easily achieves R-36 and greater values with the use of half logs and the improved insulating materials available.